Brincando com Rosas Negras::
by Miwi
Summary: Draco está prestes a descobrir o que Oscar Wilde queria dizer quando disse que "Todo homem mata aquilo que ama", e que há mais de uma maneira de matar alguém. DracoGinaHarry.


**Nota da autora:** Se você está procurando por algo feliz, alegre, fluffy... eu recomendo que você procure alguma outra coisa para ler. Se você está a fim de ler algo diferente, você veio ao lugar certo. Este é um PoemaFic, ou seja, tem trechos de um poema durante a história. O poema é de minha autoria, intitulado Rosas Negras. Valeu ao DNA, pelo apoio que ele me deu quando leu a história, à Flora Fairfield e ao Calerom pelos mesmos motivos. Eu sei, isso aqui está longo, e eu recomendaria que você lesse isso numa sentada só – acredite, dividir isso daqui quebraria o clima de "respiração suspensa" dessa história, e isso era algo que eu não acredito. Mas eu acho que você não vai se arrepender se você resolver ler essa história – até mesmo eu me orgulho dela, e isso é raro. Bom, sem mais delongas, vão logo ler essa história!

**::Brincando com Rosas Negras::**

**::Autora: MiWi**

_Pois todo homem_

_mata aquilo que ama._

**_- - Oscar Wilde_**

_Meu sangue é negro_

_Mas você zomba de mim_

_E brinca, minhas lâminas ainda furam sua pele_

_Minha alma ainda se alimenta da sua_

_- e tudo o que você faz é sorrir._

Não era para acabar assim. Começara com uma simples brincadeira, mas Draco Malfoy deveria ter sido o primeiro a se lembrar de que nada é tão simples quanto parece, e que com fogo não se brinca. Os cabelos ruivos deveriam tê-lo alertado do incêndio que destruiria tudo que Draco conhecia, tudo naquilo que ele acreditava. Mas ele fingiu não enxergar nenhum desses sinais enquanto brincava com a imaculada Weasley.

Quando Voldemort escravizou trouxas e os transformou em máquinas descartáveis, Draco deveria ter percebido que havia algo errado. Quando Harry Potter morreu em um campo de batalha, Draco poderia ter feito algo. Quando Gina sorriu e disse que não se importava com o desfecho daquela guerra, o que Draco poderia fazer senão acreditar que esta era a mais pura verdade? Por que deveria questionar sua vida? Por que deveria questionar seus princípios? Sua vida nunca estivera melhor, e Draco quase poderia fingir que tudo aquilo era real. Por que, então, despertar para a cruel realidade?

Mas sua mente desejava emergir daquele pesadelo cor-de-rosa, e suas pupilas desapareciam toda vez que se encarava naquele espelho maldito. Uma maldita inscrição, feita num momento de pura tolice. De pura fraqueza. _Ou_, e a mente de Draco se retorcia, _de pura franqueza?_

_Confesso, ainda me lembro_

_Recordações em sépia de seus cabelos ruivos_

_Risos de um mundo ao qual não pertenço._

Havia escrito aqueles versos há meses, logo após a ascensão de Voldemort, logo após perder sua alma para Virgínia Weasley. E como lembrança de seu cativeiro nefasto, ele não ousara apagar aqueles versos.

E agora...

E agora...

... e agora... ?

Nada, senão recordar. E sorrir com ironia. Havia sido tão fácil no início... quando aquilo tudo havia deixado de ser um jogo e se tornado real? Quando aquilo havia deixado de ser um sonho negro e se transformado em um pesadelo róseo? Draco não sabia... e não desejava saber. Mas as recordações, eternas malditas, insistiam em trai-lo...

_E então tudo é tão carmesim e rubro_

_E então sinto-me tolo_

_Deixando escorrer minha alma através de meus olhos_

_Em tons celestes, quando deveria ser rubro esse pesar_

Uma Igreja; o lugar ideal para cometer seu pecado. Entre santos e padres, sua falta seria logo esquecida. Entre velas e cantos, sua alma não seria rebaixada. Draco sorriu com malícia. Mal sabia Gina o que a esperava. Mal sabia Draco o que o esperava. Ela iria pagar caro por ser objeto das afeições de Potter – muito mais caro do que ela jamais poderia imaginar. Durante três anos, ela o idolatrou com seu amor platônico e logo foi esquecida – apenas quando se deixou desabrochar atraiu a atenção de Harry Potter. E agora ele a amava. Profundamente, ternamente, unicamente. Mas logo Draco Malfoy iria destruir tudo isso – e, mal sabia ele, muito mais.

Ano dois mil. A guerra estava em seu ápice; peças importantes de ambos os lados caiam e a estratégia real daquele jogo ia se tornando visível. Mas Draco não se importava; era um aliado de Voldemort, sim, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha se tornado um Comensal da Morte. Preferira, chegada a hora de sua decisão, permanecer como aliado político e aparentemente neutro. Isso não significava que ele não pudesse ajudar Voldemort se assim lhe conviesse.

Agora era um desses momentos. Sorrindo novamente, Draco entrou na Igreja. Era hora de por seu plano em ação.

Levantando-se de um dos primeiros bancos da Igreja, Gina ainda observava os vitrais enquanto a maioria das pessoas se retirava. Uma ou duas vezes, alguém esbarrou em Gina ao passar, mas ela fingiu não perceber. Sua mente estava muito longe dali, erguendo-se à altura dos anjos – uma ingênua súplica em seus lábios.

- Que tudo acabe bem – murmurou, cruzando seus dedos sobre o peito em forma de oratória e fechando os olhos. – Que tudo acabe bem. Que Deus tenha misericórdia de todos nós, em nossas faltas, em nossos pecados.

- Belas palavras, Weasley – Gina se virou na direção daquela que a interrompera. – Pena que seu deus esteja morto demais para realizar seus desejos.

- Diga o que quer, Malfoy – grunhiu ela, retirando sua varinha e preparando-se para enfeitiçar Malfoy, mas este foi mais rápido e, com um movimento ligeiro, prendeu as mãos de Gina em uma das suas e segurou a varinha da ruiva na outra.

- Ou o quê? – perguntou ele, deixando seus longos cabelos loiros escorrerem por seu rosto. – Você realmente acha que pode me machucar, Weasley? Agora que Potter não está aqui para proteger sua donzela, você realmente acha que algo me impede de lhe destruir – e chegou mais perto da garota, fazendo com que ela chutasse Malfoy com força. Mas ele apenas segurou a perna da garota com a mão que antes segurava a varinha de Gina. – Se eu assim desejar?

- Então o que você está esperando? – guspiu a ruiva, lutando para que Malfoy a soltasse. Ele apenas soltou a perna de Gina, fazendo com que ela se sentasse no banco contra sua vontade. – Você não quer sujar suas mãos com o sangue de uma Weasley? Oras! Um _Avada Kedavra_ é simples, rápido e limpo. E bastante eficiente, também.

A afirmação fez com que Draco piscasse algumas vezes; certamente que não esperava tal reação da pequena Weasley. Os longuíssimos cabelos ruivos de Gina cobriam boa parte de seu rosto agora, o pequeno laço que os prendia tendo caído quando ela voltara a se sentar no banco, e por isso Draco não podia enxergar a expressão de Gina com clareza. Medo? Desafio? Zombaria?

Não importava.

- Essa não é a questão – disse Draco, como se a afirmação de Gina não tivesse tido efeito algum sobre ele. – A questão é... o que você está disposta a fazer por mim para que eu não a destrua? Eu vou ir embora agora, mas não se preocupe, pequena: nós voltaremos a nos encontrar - e, sorrindo, desaparatou.

Num ponto perdido da Alemanha, numa Igreja vazia, Gina agora fitava o altar à sua frente. Ficou um instante assim, parada, antes de se agachar e recolher sua varinha. Levantou-se, percebendo que nem mesmo o padre estava ali. Que tipo de Igreja era aquela que deixava seus fiéis em uma Igreja deserta? Gina chutou o banco a sua frente com força.

- Maldição... – grunhiu, e saiu da Igreja. Caminhou a passos rápidos, sem perceber que era seguida pelo maldito sonserino loiro, escondido sob uma Capa da Invisibilidade.

Estava tudo sendo surpreendentemente fácil até então. Descobrir onde a noivinha de Potter estava escondida, tarefa que Draco antes imaginava ser para magos de guerra, não passara de um entretenimento. A Ordem da Fênix realmente acreditava que esconder uma vítima em potencial tão perto da Inglaterra faria com que Voldemort não a encontrasse? Bem... provavelmente tinham razão, se ela estivera a salvo até então. Mas será que ela não estaria mais segura com outros magos mais fortes? Gina Weasley parecia ser uma mulher inteligente, mas sem experiência de guerra suficiente para que se tornasse um inimigo perigoso.

E durante um longo tempo ela apenas caminhou a passos rápidos, e Draco apenas a seguiu, até que Gina finalmente chegou a um parque um pouco afastado do centro da cidade e se sentou sob a sombra do maior carvalho que encontrara. Disse alguns pequenos feitiços, que Draco reconheceu como sendo encantamentos de proteção, e fechou os olhos.

E começou a chorar.

_Sete dias, sete anos, sete eternidades_

Deixei este mel escorrer – e acabar

_Fruto maldito de meus dedos levianos_

_Onde estaria minha destreza_

_Quando deixei que caísse em direção à lua?_

Draco sorriu com malícia – aquilo estava indo muito melhor do que ele esperava. Antes de chegar à Alemanha, Draco achava que teria de fazer seu joguinho para poder quebrar Weasley. Mas, aparentemente, ela já estava quebrada sem a ajuda de Malfoy.

Malfoy antes planejava maneiras de assustar Gina para que ela se sentisse vulnerável o bastante a ponto de se deixar enganar por Malfoy. Quando decidira, ainda na Inglaterra, que finalmente teria algo que Potter também desejava, sabia exatamente como fazer isso. Um feitiço antigo, mas simples. Tudo o que ele precisava era de uma vítima vulnerável. E agora ele a tinha.

Virgínia Weasley, e isto Draco Malfoy ignorava, não estava na Alemanha para se proteger de Voldemort, tampouco estava ali por vontade própria. Dumbledore dera ordens diretas para que ela permanecesse longe de Harry Potter, e assim ela fez. Partira há cinco meses, sem dizer adeus a Harry. Não tivera coragem. Concordava com Dumbledore – ela deveria ficar longe da guerra enquanto a mesma durasse. Afinal, ela era uma fraqueza de Harry Potter – quantas vezes o jovem bruxo não cometera atos impensados apenas para tirar Gina da linha de fogo? Quantas vezes deixara de avançar em campo de batalha para cuidar de Gina? E mesmo quando ela permanecia no escritório, Harry ainda se preocupava.

A Alemanha, tão fria e desoladora, parecera ser a escolha certa. Combinava com a dor que Gina sentia toda vez que não encontrava Harry Potter esperando por ela ao chegar em casa. Vivia em uma pequena casa, protegida sob o feitiço _Fidelius_, e raramente saía.

Mas naquela sexta-feira, logo após descobrir que Harry e seus companheiros partiriam para uma batalha crítica, Gina cometera o incauto de sair de casa sem uma boa razão, apenas para poder rezar pela alma daqueles que amava.

E agora um maldito Comensal havia a encontrado. Gina sentia-se tão estúpida que desejava poder estourar sua cabeça contra aquele velho carvalho. Tomara todas as malditas precauções – sua lareira não estava conectada à rede de Flu, jamais mandava mensagens por coruja e tampouco as recebia, e ainda assim um maldito Comensal havia a encontrado. Sentia como se tivesse sacrificado todas as suas noites com Harry por nada.

Olhou para baixo, observando o pequeno pingente dourado em forma de meio-coração, e o segurou entre seus dedos delicados. Atrás do mesmo, um pequeno brilho róseo indicava tudo aquilo que Gina precisava saber no momento: Harry ainda estava vivo. Aquele pequeno pingente era a sua única conexão com Harry – enquanto ele brilhasse em tons de carmesim, Harry ainda estaria vivo. A outra metade do coração se encontrava com Harry, e servia para que ele soubesse se Gina estava viva. Fora um presente de Dumbledore para os dois há pouco mais de sete meses – era como se o maldito já soubesse o que estava prestes a fazer com o casal.

Nessas horas, tudo o que Gina conseguia sentir em relação ao seu velho tutor era ódio. Não fosse ter lido em um jornal trouxa sobre a guerrilha da Inglaterra – a maneira bruxa de disfarçar os danos de sua guerra -, ela sequer saberia que Harry estava indo para mais uma batalha. Pelo pouco que o jornal deixava escapar, uma região próxima a Hogwarts seria atacada ao entardecer pelos Comensais e a Ordem teria de defender aquele terreno tão preciosamente estratégico. E a Ordem da Fênix não era nada sem Harry Potter.

- Raios – murmurou ao vento gélido do parque. – Eu deveria estar lá.

Draco deu um passo na direção de Gina, embora não soubesse onde ela gostaria de estar. Pouco importava. Estava vulnerável, fraca, e isso era tudo que Draco precisava para realizar seu feitiço. Apontando sua varinha para Gina, ele disse algumas palavras e esperou.

Não foi preciso esperar durante muito tempo – Gina logo adormeceu sob o efeito do feitiço. Draco se aproximou dela, segurando-a em seus braços. Alguns feitiços de Gina tentaram acorda-la, ou alerta-la sobre o perigo, mas era inútil – o sono de Gina era profundo e assim permaneceria por um longo tempo. Era uma mulher surpreendentemente leve, e por isso Draco conseguiu carrega-la até uma casa abandonada em pouco tempo. Sabia que ali havia uma lareira, e de fato a encontrou em pouco tempo. Com cuidado, ajeitou-se dentro da lareira com Gina e jogou um pouco de pó de flu.

- Cabana Inglesa de Proteção aos Malfoy – disse com clareza, e desapareceu com Gina em seus braços.

Logo surgiu em uma velha cabana deserta – não morava ali, mas sabia que era tolice deixar uma rede de flu aberta em seu esconderijo, e por isso deixara a sua entrada ali, com feitiços que o alertariam se alguém além dele utilizasse aquela lareira. Sem móveis, cheia de pó e janelas trancadas com pedaços de madeira, Draco não se dera ao trabalho de fazer parecer que alguém vivia naquela cabana.

Gina se remexeu – a expressão fechada de quem estava tendo um pesadelo. O que Draco bem sabia é que esse provavelmente era o caso – o primeiro de muitos pesadelos.

- Durma com os anjos, querida – murmurou, dando um beijo irônico em sua testa. Como se sentisse ainda mais frio após isso, Gina se encolheu. Draco empurrou a porta cheia de cupins com os pés, e saiu andando pelo gramado em direção a um chalé no topo da montanha. Era um grande jardim em volta do chalé, com floresta e gramado se misturando com perfeição. Flores exóticas e raras desabrochavam em pleno inverno, e o céu nublado mostrava que não tardaria a chover.

Sabia que seu pai provavelmente desaprovaria seu pequeno chalé – era pequeno, desconhecido, e os jardins não continham ervas venenosas. Mas Draco apreciava sua primeira grande aquisição: o chalé ostentava curvas bucólicas em seu exterior, e o interior era pequeno, aconchegante, e repleto de peças finas. Em seu chalé, Draco guardava muito mais pertences ostensivos por metro quadrado do que Lúcio em sua espaçosa mansão. Além do mais, Draco era o único que conhecia o lugar, antes ocupado por um mago poderoso que protegera a região com o mesmo tipo de magia que impedia que Durmstrang fosse descoberta por estranhos. Isso, e o fato do chalé ser protegido por um feitiço _Fidelius_, cujo fiel era o próprio Draco, tornavam aquele chalé o esconderijo perfeito para Gina e ele.

Assim que se aproximou da porta dupla em carvalho, a mesma se abriu. Draco caminhou a passos firmes até o maior quarto do lugar, deixando Gina deitada sobre a cama _king size _e sentando-se ao seu lado. Ouviu um estalido, e virou-se para o lado apenas para encontrar Livién, a única elfa-doméstica do chalé, a poucos centímetros de si.

- Oh! Que bom que o mestre Malfoy retornou! Livién sentiu muitas saudades do senhor! – a voz aguda da elfa fez com que Draco desejasse joga-la para longe com um tapa, mas a pequena poderia trazer notícias.

- Livién, você quer me dizer alguma coisa? – perguntou Draco com impaciência. Olhou para Gina com o canto do olho. Por algum motivo, saber que agora ele poderia estar apenas observando a ruiva fez com que Draco tivesse ainda mais raiva de Livién por sua interrupção.

- O senhor recebeu três Profetas Diários e duas correspondências enquanto esteve fora, senhor – disse ela com calma. Livién era a elfa mais estranha que Draco já havia visto; num momento, poderia estar tão patética e esganiçada quanto Dobby, em outros, poderia se tornar fria e distante. Seria ela uma elfa-doméstica com desvios de personalidade? Ah, isso era tudo que Draco não desejava.

- Certo. Pode trazer tudo para cá – disse, e virou-se para Gina após ouvir um novo estalido. Era uma garota linda, apesar de no momento estar com a aparência descuidada. Mas Draco já sabia disso: não teria todo esse trabalho se não valesse a pena.

Agora teria de continuar seu plano. Levantou-se e caminhou até a escrivaninha, procurando algo nas gavetas. Cartas, recortes de jornais... tudo o que lhe interessava estava em alguma daquelas gavetas. Cartas de sua família, falsas e cheias de acordos familiares. Recortes de jornais com inscrições em vermelho sobre o que era relevante, o que era mentira, e o que era simplesmente inútil. Fechou e abriu várias gavetas antes de encontrar o que queria. Quando finalmente encontrou, sorriu e pegou o pequeno objeto prateado com admiração. Era um belo artefato: caro, bonito em suas feições prateadas e desenho geométrico, e de grande utilidade para Draco. Ao menos agora.

Novamente se aproximou de Gina, colocando o objeto um pouco a frente dela, e depois voltou para segurar Gina entre seus braços. Apontou sua varinha para o objeto e após um pequeno ruído um pedaço de papel apareceu em frente a Draco. Seus lábios não resistiram e um pequeno sorriso surgiu. O dia estava sendo maravilhoso.

Agora, era só mandar isso para Harry Potter. Bem a tempo, Livién voltou com os Profetas Diários e as cartas.

- Livién – chamou Draco, e a pequena quase derrubou todos os papéis no chão ao ser chamada. – Mande isso para Harry Potter, sim? Através de uma coruja selvagem.

- Sim, senhor – disse a pequena, e desapareceu com o pequeno pedaço de papel entre seus dedos finos.

Em poucas horas, Harry Potter estaria recebendo uma bela foto de Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley juntos. Com ele a abraçando, e ela dormindo profundamente. Ah, que Potter não enlouquecesse agora no começo, pois Draco ainda tinha muito em mente...

Voltou novamente sua atenção para Gina... com um brilho doentio no olhar, examinou o corpo da jovem. Sim, era linda. E era sua. Não era seu amor, pois jamais poderia possuir algo que amasse; ao contrário, sabia bem que as pessoas tendem a se tornarem escravas daquilo que amam, e também sabia que a última coisa que deixaria acontecer seria se tornar um mero escravo de uma mera Weasley. Para um Malfoy, uma Weasley não poderia ser mais do que isso: uma posse.

E agora o mais novo brinquedinho de Draco Malfoy dormia profundamente, imerso em pesadelos terríveis. Draco, conhecendo bem os efeitos de seu feitiço, podia ter uma vaga idéia do que Gina sonhava. Seus maiores medos, suas maiores angústias, tornando-se reais em seu mundo onírico, e quebrando Gina ainda mais profundamente. Quando acordasse, Draco poderia colocar em ação a segunda parte de seu plano.

O dia estava sendo maravilhoso.

Olhou para o pequeno objeto prateado; uma caríssima máquina fotográfica bruxa. E novamente encontrou Gina. Por que não... ? Jogou-se sobre a colcha branca e rendada com fios de prata e puxou o rosto de Gina para perto do seu. Sem procurar a máquina com o olhar, lançou novamente o feitiço que disparava a mesma enquanto encostava seus lábios nos de Gina.

Draco mal prestou atenção quando a nova foto apareceu ao seu lado; os lábios agridoces de Gina eram bastante convidativos. Além do mais, o fato de estar fazendo algo que Harry Potter, o Grande e Maravilhoso Menino Que Sobreviveu Muitas Vezes, gostaria de estar fazendo e não podia era sedutor. O fato de estar fazendo algo que faria Harry Potter sentir seu sangue borbulhar de raiva se soubesse também incitou Draco Malfoy a continuar explorando a boca imóvel de Gina. Mal percebeu que boa parte de seus pensamentos incluía Harry Potter e não Gina Weasley.

Draco agora sentia raiva de si mesmo. Se não tivesse feito nada daquilo, se não tivesse resolvido provocar o maldito Potter... ah, como as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Talvez se jamais tivesse beijado Gina Weasley as coisas teriam sido diferentes...

... ele teria continuado a acreditar que era impossível amar e apreciar esse sentimento.

... ele teria continuado a acreditar que se apaixonar por uma Weasley era loucura.

...ele teria continuado a ser o mesmo Draco Malfoy de sempre, orgulhoso e arrogante, e não precisaria jamais viver de outra maneira. Ele jamais se questionaria, e as coisas seriam boas.

Mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Draco encheu um copo de Icewhiskey e caminhou pelo quarto... o ar continuava impregnado com a essência da ruiva, a cama desalinhada que Draco nunca mais teve coragem de arrumar ou deixar que Livién arrumasse ainda ao centro do quarto. E quando voltou ao banheiro, novamente encontrou o espelho que o encarara tantas noites antes... com raiva, jogou o copo contra o espelho, rachando-o em diversos pontos. Que importava isso, se era impossível que ele tivesse mais azar do que já tivera no último ano?

Minha alma não será curada

_Meu ferimento cicatrizou sob nefasta melodia_

_E toda noite o ar se volta contra mim_

_Cria movimento em minha alma estática_

_Destrói meu castelo de cartas_

_cinqüenta e quatro rainhas ao chão._

Ah, um ano desde que trouxera Gina para aquele chalé... tão pouco tempo para tudo o que acontecera, tão pouco tempo para aproveitar tudo o que jamais voltaria a acontecer. Mal sabia ele que dois meses após a chegada de Gina ele já estaria escrevendo tolos versos para ela pelos espelhos do chalé. Mal sabia ele que, oito meses após Gina desaparecer, Voldemort se tornaria o líder da comunidade bruxa inglesa. Mal sabia ele que em um ano toda a sua vida estaria destruída.

E antes... e antes os dias eram tão lindos... chovia, o mundo parecia prestes a acabar, e ainda assim nada poderia ser dito sobre aqueles dias senão que eram os dias mais lindos da vida de Draco Malfoy...

Pois logo o plano de Draco Malfoy começou a dar frutos. Uma semana desde que trouxera Gina para o chalé, e seu plano corria como planejado. Enquanto tomava seu café sentado ao lado de Gina, que continuava dormindo desde que chegara, Draco folheou o Profeta Diário com o interesse de uma criança que sabe que está desembrulhando o presente de natal que pediu aos seus pais.

Como esperava, as notícias mais recentes sobre a Ordem da Fênix estavam mais no final do folhetim, já que desta vez as notícias não eram tão boas e más notícias como manchete acabavam fazendo com que os ingênuos leitores d'O Profeta jogassem fora o café que tentavam tomar nas primeiras horas da manhã. De qualquer maneira, lá estava a notícia: o desempenho de Harry Potter caíra sensivelmente durante as últimas batalhas e, conseqüentemente, o desempenho do grupo que liderava, o que incluía Hermione Granger Weasley e Ronald Weasley.

- Casando-se com um Weasley... – murmurou Draco com desdém. – Eu esperava mais de você, Granger... – fez uma pausa. Fechou os olhos e soltou-se na cama, sentindo-se afundar na mesma. – Na realidade, não. Como eu poderia esperar mais de uma Sangue-Ruim senão que ela se casasse com alguém como um Weasley?

Nos três últimos dias, uma pequena seção havia sido feita para pessoas desaparecidas, e fotos de Gina Weasley constavam nessa seção desde então. Muitas pessoas haviam desaparecido desde o início da guerra, claro, mas foi preciso que a noivinha de Potter desaparecesse para que eles fizessem algo a respeito. Draco colocou um braço sobre a cabeça e fitou o teto do quarto – pintado magicamente para que sempre mostrasse uma noite semi-nublada e de lua cheia.

- E depois, quem eles chamam de egoístas e egocêntricos? – murmurou, pintando com um dedo o desenho de uma serpente entre as estrelas do teto mágico. – Ah, malditos moralistas... quem eles tentam enganar, para quem tentar fingir que não são tão interesseiros quanto nós? Desejam ganhar o controle sobre a comunidade mágica tanto quanto Voldemort, e ainda clamam que seus assassinatos são Justiça! – fechou os olhos com certa raiva, mas decidiu que não deixaria esta raiva consumir seu dia. Virou-se para Gina e acariciou seu rosto com delicadeza. – Não é mesmo, minha cara?

Mas ela ainda dormia, e seus pesadelos continuavam, intermináveis... pelo visto, Gina Weasley tinha muito mais medos e fantasmas do passado do que Draco Malfoy havia pressuposto a princípio. Foram necessários mais três dias inteiros para que ela finalmente despertasse.

A primeira coisa que Gina sentiu foi frio. Mesmo estando sob várias cobertas, vários calafrios percorreram sua espinha enquanto acordava. Gina queria acordar – qualquer coisa era melhor do que aqueles pesadelos. Escutou alguns ruídos, mas eles pareciam terrivelmente distantes... como se fossem outro sonho. Pensar que talvez estivesse voltando a adormecer foi o suficiente para que Gina abrisse os olhos de súbito. Fazer isso fez seus olhos arderem, apesar da fraca luminosidade do quarto, e ela voltou a fechar seus olhos. Ao menos estava acordada agora.

Acordada o suficiente para saber que não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava. Tentou se lembrar de algo, mas o esforço apenas fez sua cabeça arder ainda mais; era difícil distinguir dentre os recentes acontecimentos o que era real e o que não era. Seu primeiro temor foi de que tivesse sido atingida por algum feitiço de memória, mas resolveu que iria descobrir isso mais tarde.

Sentiu as cobertas sobre si, as pontas de seus dedos examinando o material da mesma. Que tipo de pessoa teria esse tipo de coberta? Sentou-se, observando o quarto ao seu redor com certa letargia... seu cérebro ainda encontrava alguma dificuldade em processar aquele ambiente.

Mas algo chamou sua atenção, e ela pôs seus pés para fora da cama para poder visualizar melhor as paredes do quarto. Não... não havia se enganado. Uma grande quantidade de fotos estava grudada nas paredes, e não demorou para que Gina percebesse que se tratavam de várias fotos suas, provavelmente tiradas enquanto dormia. Em boa parte delas, mal era possível perceber se aquelas eram fotos trouxas ou mágicas, já que Gina mal se movimentava na maioria delas. Em outras, porém, a garota se agitava, sua expressão agitada como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. E se essas fotos realmente haviam sido tiradas enquanto dormia, Gina sabia que de fato eram pesadelos que a incomodavam naquelas fotos – ela se lembrava nitidamente de muitos deles, muito mais nitidamente do que gostaria. Se pudesse, esqueceria aqueles sonhos.

Todos os pesadelos que tivera durante toda a sua vida haviam resolvido visitar Gina Weasley durante seu último sonho – e então fantasmas de sua família e Harry Potter se misturavam a novos diários amaldiçoados por Tom Riddle, uma Gina solitária em um campo de batalha encontrava todos os túmulos daqueles que lutaram naquela guerra enquanto ela se escondia.

Tentando deixar que estes pensamentos escorregassem para longe dela, Gina tentou se concentrar em descobrir quem havia tirado aquelas fotos – e, conseqüentemente, quem havia a trazido ali.

Olhou em volta, procurando por vestígios da identidade de seu raptor. Mas aquele quarto era totalmente impessoal nesse sentido – apenas alguns Profetas Diários sobre a escrivaninha, quadros antigos pendurados nas paredes, pequenos artefatos de aparência ostensiva. Resolveu folhear o Profeta, e quase caiu de joelhos ao chão ao perceber que ela aparentemente dormira durante mais de uma semana. Mas seus joelhos, tão bravos e finos, não resistiram quando ela encontrou sua própria foto numa das últimas páginas do folhetim, na seção de Desaparecidos.

Era óbvio que fora raptada. A questão ainda era "por quem" e "para qu". Embora pudesse fazer pequenas teorias para responder à segunda, não fazia idéia da resposta da primeira.

- Oh, então nossa hóspede finalmente despertou – Gina sabia que aquele era o detentor de suas respostas, e por isso se virou num instante para a pessoa que havia acabado de entrar no quarto. Porém, mesmo antes de encontrar o rosto fino e os longos cabelos loiros de Malfoy, ela já havia reconhecido sua voz; a mesma voz que havia assombrando, como um eco distante, muitos de seus sonhos recentes. – Minhas boas-vindas, Gina Weasley.

- Draco Malfoy? – murmurou ela, caminhando até ele.

- Vejo que sua memória continua perfeita – disse Draco com sarcasmo. – Então, como está sendo sua estadia?

- Meu cativeiro... ? – murmurou novamente, olhando para as fotos nas paredes. – Que tipo de perversão é essa, Malfoy?

- Perversão... ? – Draco sorriu ao perceber a palavra. É, talvez aquilo que ele estivesse fazendo pudesse ser chamado de perversão. Mas ele não era um moralista para se importar com detalhes como esse. – Eu acho que ainda não expliquei direito as regras do jogo, Weasley. Mas, antes que eu continue, diga-me uma coisa: dormiu bem, minha cara?

Gina Weasley poderia não ter tão inteligente quanto Hermione Granger, mas certamente não era tola a ponto de não perceber o que Draco estava tentando implicar. – Seu maldito... tudo isso... foi um plano seu, não é mesmo?

- É... você está começando a entender um pouco as coisas – disse ele, aproximando-se de Gina como um leão que sabe que está prestes a capturar uma presa indefesa. – Você está em meu território, Gina Weasley. E esta propriedade é protegida contra Aparatação e, mesmo que não fosse, você não está em posse de sua varinha. Ninguém sabe onde este chalé fica. Ou seja, enquanto você estiver aqui, você é de minha propriedade.

- Eu jamais me rebaixaria a ponto de me tornar uma posse para um Malfoy! – grunhiu Gina, e estava prestes a pular sobre Draco e mostrar que poderia lutar até o fim para garantir suas palavras, não fosse ter percebido o sorriso doentio de Draco.

- Oh, mas você já é minha posse, minha cara, não há mais nada a ser evitado – a voz de Draco estava ameaçadoramente doce, mas Gina sabia que puro veneno se escondia através daquelas palavras de mel. – Você é minha, para o que eu bem desejar.

Gina sabia, um segundo antes de Draco se aproximar dela com fúria lasciva, o que iria acontecer. E tentou dar um passo para trás, para fugir, para escapar, para voar para longe dali; mas era inútil, e tudo o que ela conseguiu foi tropeçar sobre seus pés e cair ao chão. E como se Gina fosse de fato apenas um brinquedo, Draco a ergueu no ar e a jogou sobre a cama. Ela tentou lutar, combater, resistir... mas era inútil...

Durante toda aquela noite, os gritos de Virgínia Weasley ecoaram através dos corredores desertos do chalé, acordando as poucas pinturas espalhadas pela morada de Malfoy, destinando-se a assombrar aquele lugar para sempre. Ainda seria possível ouvir os gritos de Gina mesmo que se passassem cem anos. E para acompanhar o desespero de Gina, apenas a gargalhada de Draco.

Draco ouvira, certa vez, que desejar possuir alguém era fruto do capitalismo – bobagens. Ele tinha certeza de que a sensação de possuir alguém – especialmente contra a vontade de seu objeto – havia de ser maravilhoso em qualquer época, mesmo antes da criação do capitalismo. Ter Gina em seus braços, tão pequena e vulnerável, foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu a Draco em muito tempo. Poder possuir algo que não poderia ser comprado, e ainda ser forte para poder segurar aquela ave que desejava voar em direção à liberdade...

... ah, tudo isso apenas deixava Gina ainda mais bela. Suas sardas se tornavam mais delicadas, seus cabelos ruivos mais incendiários, sua pele clara ainda mais suave. E então ela era linda – a pessoa mais bonita que Draco já havia conhecido.

Mal sabia Draco o quanto se arrependeria daquilo tudo. Como poderia imaginar tudo o que aconteceria em um ano? Ah, durante um mês, tudo fora bom. Em certos dias, Draco ia visitar Gina naquele quarto e ela novamente gritava, pedindo clemência. Em outros, ele apenas ia até lá e tentava conversar com ela, mas não ousava sequer encostar em sua pele delicada. Ele sabia que o fato de Gina não saber quando Draco voltaria a se aproveitar de sua propriedade apenas a deixava ainda mais quebrada, tensa – desesperada.

E Harry Potter... ah, o bendito ainda não enlouquecera, mas era certo que não faltava muito. Draco ainda tirava fotos dele e de Gina e as mandava, uma após a outra, para Harry. E então Draco apenas se sentava com calma, tomando seu café da manhã, e lia o Profeta Diário – sua vitória sobre o Garoto de Ouro como notícia todos os dias. Quando mais Harry Potter enfraquecia, mais Draco se sentia forte.

Mas logo algo mudou – Gina não mais se importava, não mais chorava, não mais lutava. Sua alma estava, por fim, totalmente quebrada. Não mais se arqueava quando Draco a tocava, não mais vociferava contra todos os malditos Malfoy. Mas ainda havia algo de tão extremamente delicado nela que Draco não conseguia abandona-la. E então ele começou a tratar Gina de forma gentil, e se concentrou em dar-lhe algum prazer naquele pesadelo carmesim.

E então aconteceu algo que Draco não esperava – algo que ele pensara que jamais deixaria acontecer. Ele se apaixonou por seu brinquedinho. Havia algo de doce nela, e Draco começou a beber daquele mel como se ele fosse seu único alimento.

Draco não permitia jamais que Gina sequer saísse daquele quarto, e garantira que ela jamais leria um Profeta Diário enquanto estivesse ali. E durante meses, enquanto a guerra lá fora era travada, os dois passavam todo o tempo naquele chalé, trancafiados e isolados do resto do mundo. Logo Draco parara de responder a cartas, e apenas lia o Profeta Diário todas as manhãs para saber como andava seu plano. Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte estavam cada vez mais fortes, e Harry Potter já não era mais o mesmo.

Por duas vezes, Lúcio Malfoy dissera a Harry Potter que entregaria Gina Weasley caso ele fizesse o que Lúcio pedia – e em ambas as vezes Harry o obedeceu sem pensar duas vezes. Quando soubera que Harry, por duas vezes, entregara planos importantes da guerra para Lúcio, Draco sentiu algo estranho no peito. No começo, ele fingiu não entender – mas era impossível fugir ao óbvio.

No fundo, Draco sentia inveja de seu brinquedinho ruivo – por vezes, achava que valia a pena até mesmo passar pelo que Gina estava passando se isso significasse ser tão profundamente amado quando Gina era pelo seu querido Harry Potter. Mas ele sabia que esse tipo de sentimento jamais seria destinado a ele, e então ele apenas se dedicava a cuidar de seu mais precioso brinquedinho.

E aparentemente Gina não amava Harry tão profundamente quanto ele a amava – logo ela mal se lembrava do mundo lá fora, e apenas se entregava, como uma concha vazia, para Draco. Quando ela sorriu, certa noite, apesar de tudo o que acontecia, Draco sentiu raiva. Mas não sabia porquê.

Apenas uma semana depois ele percebeu que ficara com raiva dela pois ela estava demonstrando que não amava Harry tanto quanto ele a amava – desmerecendo, assim, o amor do Garoto que Sobreviveu.

Finalmente, em oito meses Voldemort conseguiu se aproveitar da fraqueza da Ordem da Fênix e subiu ao poder. Seus Comensais tomaram conta do Ministério, de Hogwarts, de St. Mungo e do Profeta Diário. E então, desta vez, eram os combatentes do lado da luz quem tinham de se esconder.

Através do Profeta Diário, Draco descobriu que Voldemort estava escravizando trouxas para trabalhos forçados e experiências genéticas. Mas aquele era um mundo tão distante dele próprio, que ele apenas continuou a ler o jornal e logo se interessou pela coluna de esportes. A final do campeonato europeu estava próxima, e o time inglês iria jogar contra o desconhecido time croata. Em poucos dias, ao voltar a folhear o jornal, Draco iria descobrir que o time croata havia derrotado a Inglaterra.

Aparentemente, nem mesmo para jogar Quadribol os ingleses se sentiam dispostos. E o resto do mundo não moveu um dedo para ajudar a Inglaterra, mesmo após saber que Voldemort estava no poder. Temiam que o Lorde das Trevas quisesse atacar seus países caso eles se manifestassem. Sabendo disso, Voldemort não se esforçou para conquistar outros lugares além da Inglaterra – ao menos enquanto não tivesse poder para lutar contra o mundo todo. E então a Inglaterra foi solta em seu próprio mundo de trevas, e a população de trouxas do mundo inteiro acabou por se esquecer daquela pequena ilha européia.

E Draco Malfoy não poderia se importar menos com tudo isso; aquele chalé não fazia mais parte da Inglaterra, mas constituía seu próprio mundo, habitado apenas por Gina e ele. E Livién.

E quanto mais Draco possuía Gina, mais ela parecia se esquecer do resto. Nove meses depois de ter sido raptada ela sequer falava em Harry Potter, ou Voldemort, ou sobre a guerra. Se no começo ela insistia em perguntar a Draco sobre o mundo lá fora, agora se resignava ao silêncio. Era como se não quisesse saber o que acontecia com seu amado.

Quando Gina começou a rir das piadas de Draco, – um riso distante e melancólico, como alguém que ri apesar de saber que deveria chorar - ele começou a temer por sua própria alma. Havia algo de errado se todo o seu mundo girava ao redor de uma única ruiva.

Com rosas vermelhas e chocolates ele passou a presentear Gina, como se tentasse conquistar o que já era seu. E ela ria, e sorria, e parecia mortalmente infeliz. Toda tarde ela se sentava em uma poltrona ao lado da janela do quarto e observa as corujas que chegavam com seus presentes. E quando Draco chegava, ela já sabia exatamente o que iria receber. E apesar da ironia daquilo tudo, ela nunca chorou.

_Algumas vezes a dor dilacera minha alma_

_E se alimenta da escuridão que restou_

_Mas eu choro sob seu epitáfio_

_Se a dor não me enlouquece._

_É tudo que me resta, _

_antes que eu me esqueça._

Dez meses. Gina achava que levaria menos tempo, mas no fundo esperava que isso nunca acontecesse. Antes mesmo de Draco entrar em seu quarto com um Profeta Diário em mãos, ela já sabia o que havia ocorrido. O pequeno pingente havia trazido a notícia antes que qualquer repórter pudesse redigir a primeira linha.

Harry Potter estava morto.

Não importava como, nem onde, nem por quem. Nada disso iria mudar o fato de que agora não havia mais nada pelo que lutar. E então Gina surpreendeu Draco novamente ao gargalhar quando ele lera em voz alta a notícia que ela se recusara a ler.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, Malfoy? – disse, entre risos. Draco apenas a encarou com surpresa. – Eu não me importo mais. Esse mundo pode explodir! Eu não quero mais saber.

E Draco fingiu que acreditava naquilo, e Gina fingiu estar apenas levemente abatida quando pediu a Draco para que ele a deixasse sozinha. Assim ele fez, e voltou dez minutos depois apenas para encontrar Gina ao chão, sangrando. E nem mesmo essa liberdade ele permitiu a ela, pois ele a salvou.

- Eu costumo proteger o que é meu, Weasley – disse ele após coloca-la na cama. Ela apenas o encarava sob olhos apáticos. – Enquanto você for minha, eu não vou deixar você quebrar.

O que ele sabia é que isso era mentira – ela já estava quebrada e Draco não poderia reparar a alma despedaçada de Gina Weasley. E no momento, Draco não se importaria em se despedir de sua pequena... pois a morte de Harry Potter fizera uma vítima inusitada. Como Draco poderia adivinhar que seria afetado de tal maneira pela morte de seu inimigo? Mas... a quem Draco tentava enganar? Era óbvio que não poderia jamais apreciar a morte de Harry Potter – quem seria seu rival se não o Garoto que Sobreviveu? Como poderia jogar sozinho? Uma disputa não é uma disputa se não houver um rival, e agora Draco estava sozinho.

Mas Draco tentou fingir que ainda havia algo a se fazer, e continuou a visitar Gina todas as noites. As velas – colocadas ali em respeito a Harry – projetavam fracas sombras nas paredes, e Draco e Gina continuavam ali, como se suas vidas fossem tão surreais e distorcidas quanto as sombras que se desenhavam.

E novamente tudo mudou – Gina voltou a apatia, e desta vez Draco não fez nada para mudar isso. Compreendia agora que nenhum de seus carinhos lascivos e seus presentes caros serviam para alcançar a alma de Gina Weasley: o único que a segurara fora Harry Potter, e agora que o maldito estava morto, ela caía em direção a um lugar onde nenhuma outra pessoa poderia a alcançar.

Logo os carinhos não faziam mais sentido, as palavras se perdiam antes de chegarem aos seus lábios, e o mundo finalmente parecia prestes a acabar. Mas pouco importava que Voldemort governava o mundo mágico, ou que Dumbledore e os outros tivessem de se esconder... o que importava era que seu jogo havia, finalmente, chego ao final. E Draco havia ganho o jogo.

A questão era... o que disputavam, afinal de contas? Gina Weasley? Não... agora que Draco havia ganho seu prêmio, ele não se interessava mais por ele. E então Gina ficou jogada em um canto, como um objeto que não mais atrai a atenção de seu dono.

A beleza de Gina começou a se esvair, seus cabelos começaram a perder o brilho, suas sardas começaram a escurecer, sua pele já não era mais tão macia... o que antes era terno e bom agora se tornava ermo e infeliz. Só restava a Draco uma opção caso quisesse evitar que aquela rosa murchasse por completo. E então, um mês após a morte de Harry Potter, Draco voltou a falar.

- Eu não quero ver você murchar, minha rosa negra – disse Draco, e Gina sabia o que iria acontecer. Mas, pela primeira vez, o pensamento não a assustou, e ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Você sente saudades dele, não é mesmo? Não se preocupe, minha pequena... você logo voltará a vê-lo...

- Eu não sinto medo – disse ela, e olhou uma última vez nos olhos prateados de Draco. – Agora... agora eu não sinto mais medo.

- Pois agora nós bem sabemos que a verdadeira tragédia não é morrer, mas sim desaparecer, não é mesmo? – disse Draco, tirando sua varinha de dentro de seu sobretudo negro. – Adeus, Gina, adeus. _Avada Kedavra_!

Quando a garota caiu ao chão, Draco percebeu que aquela fora a primeira vez que ele a havia chamado de Gina. Talvez tenha descoberto tarde demais que tinha muito mais em comum com a garota do que pensara. Mas num mundo feito para ser de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, o que poderia acontecer de bom quando Draco Malfoy tentasse interromper a perfeita harmonia do mundo?

E hoje... um ano completo desde que trouxera Gina Weasley para o chalé, e nada mais restava senão versos escritos em espelhos, camas desfeitas, velas apagadas e ecos distantes. Por fim, Draco tomou sua decisão. Com sua varinha, encantou cada verso escrito pelos espelhos e janelas do chalé, e caminhou para fora do mesmo.

O céu estava carregado, e as primeiras gotas começavam a cair, mas Draco não se importou. Ergueu sua varinha e disse um pequeno feitiço que juntou todos os versos numa única pedra. Sorriu. Estava garantido que aquilo tudo jamais seria esquecido. Afinal, num mundo como aquele, o que haveria de ser mais cruel do que desaparecer pelas páginas da história, como lágrimas na chuva?

Então ele ergueu sua varinha pela última vez. – Avada Kedavra – e quando caiu ao chão, ainda haviam resquícios de um sorriso em seus lábios.

Quando a chuva de fato começou, apenas banhou o corpo de Draco Malfoy e o epitáfio de um amor que nunca poderia acontecer... que nunca fora... que nunca seria...

_Rosas Negras_

_Meu sangue é negro_

_Mas você zomba de mim_

_E brinca, minhas lâminas ainda furam sua pele_

_Minha alma ainda se alimenta da sua_

_- e tudo o que você faz é sorrir._

_Confesso, ainda me lembro_

_Recordações em sépia de seus cabelos ruivos_

_Risos de um mundo ao qual não pertenço._

_E então tudo é tão carmesim e rubro_

_E então sinto-me tolo_

_Deixando escorrer minha alma através de meus olhos_

_Em tons celestes, quando deveria ser rubro esse pesar_

_Sete dias, sete anos, sete eternidades_

_Deixei este mel escorrer – e acabar_

_Fruto maldito de meus dedos levianos_

_Onde estaria minha destreza_

_Quando deixei que caísse em direção à lua?_

_Minha alma não será curada_

_Meu ferimento cicatrizou sob nefasta melodia_

_E toda noite o ar se volta contra mim_

_Cria movimento em minha alma estática_

_Destrói meu castelo de cartas_

_cinqüenta e quatro rainhas ao chão._

_Algumas vezes a dor dilacera minha alma_

_E se alimenta da escuridão que restou_

_Mas eu choro sob seu epitáfio_

_Se a dor não me enlouquece._

_É tudo que me resta, _

_antes que eu me esqueça._

_- - Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley (2000-2001)_


End file.
